


bend me, shape me

by Awriterwrites, dimpled_halo, lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Forgetfulness, M/M, Nothing says I love you like the gift of smut, Riding, Rimming, Wall Sex, a little R&R, all your faves in one fic, and WS, boy does he manage, but harry manages, especially with someone as sentimental as louis, it's hard to keep track sometimes, so we've packed A LOT of smut in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: “You forgot something, didn’t you, darling?”  Louis didn’t bother to look at Harry, but his voice said everything Harry was sure he’d see in his eyes if he did.  There was an undercurrent of teasing, but a sort of condescending agitation that Harry was, unfortunately, very familiar with.Shit.  He’d forgotten something.“Were we supposed to go somewhere?”Louis didn’t answer — he just ran his thumb over the head of his fully hard cock and groaned, the sound of it going straight to Harry’s groin.“Um.  It’s not your birthday…”  Harry was wracking his brain.  “Our anniversary is May 10th.  Um…”“Our marriage anniversary is May 10th.  Husband.”  Louis was staring at him vehemently now.  And, of course.  Of course that was what it was.  An anniversary.****Harry forgets an anniversary.  Louis helps him remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylarryheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylarryheart/gifts).



> This is the gift of smut for our darling friend @mylarryheart (@silentlarryshipper on tumblr).
> 
> my dearest, darlingest tin tin, i am so very happy that one of my ranting opinion posts found it’s way on a random july day causing you to come and talk to me. ever since you forced me to do that despite my initial discomfort (hahaha oh my word i was so concerned over why you wanted to talk to me about that post!), it became clear you’re one of the best people ever. i’m so glad i got to meet my platonic soulmate, my filipino sister, the gemma to my harry! happiest of birthdays, my love! i hope this little ditty shows you just a bit of how much all three of us love you.
> 
> as for writing with these other two amazing women, i’m honored! they took my vision and helped it become this spectacular thing that i’m still impressed i was able to be a part of. so thank you for being willing to help and work with me on this! you two are incredible!
> 
> sus (lululawrence)  
> ****  
> My lovely Tin, thank you for reaching out to me when Drag Me Down came out so we could freak out about it together, and for becoming one of the first friends that I made in this fandom. You're one of the kindest people I know, and I'm so glad to call you a friend. You're my human fic library, and you make some of the best puns I know. My experience in this fandom would be nothing without you. I love you and Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy this little fic snack :)
> 
> Jacky (dimpled-halo tumblr/jackstylinson ao3)  
> ****  
> Tin--from the very first conversation we had, you were sweet, funny, wicked smart and so, so kind. I knew I was going to like you when you asked if you could give me a nickname! You've been supportive of my writing and so many other aspects of my life over the past year or so that I've known you and I couldn't be more grateful to call you friend. Thank you for being you. Love you! Enjoy this little gift of smut from us to you!  
> xx Lisa (a-writerwrites tumblr/awriterwrites ao3)

Harry’s head hurt and his eyes hurt and he was trying not to cry from how tired he was.  He could already feel the soothing water of the bubble bath he was going to con Louis into running for him, and he was pretty sure he could probably get a neck massage out of him too.  Just slotting the key into the lock took an extraordinary amount of effort.  

“Lou?  Babe?”  Harry dropped his bag inside the doorway and slipped his shoes off.  He already felt better.  Just smelling the comfortable scent of their home, their life together, made the long day start to disappear into the recesses of his mind.  “Louis? You home?”

There was nothing in the kitchen, not even the lingering scent of a cheese toastie, and no sign of Louis.  It was late, far too late for dinner, and Harry was so tired he wasn’t even missing it.  His job at the teen outreach agency was heartbreaking and difficult, but so incredibly rewarding.  Even if it meant working past 8:00 pm some nights.  Even if it meant being so tired sometimes he could hardly see straight.  

Walking through the dining room into the living room, Harry saw something that made him stop in his tracks, heart thudding loudly beneath his chest.  Louis was sitting on the sofa with a glass of red wine.  The lights were dimmed and there were candles lit and the room smelled of fresh cut grass and jasmine and a bit like Louis’ aftershave.  

Louis was also naked.

Well.  Not completely.  Harry’s husband, the little minx, was wearing a very poor excuse for a robe.  It looked soft, silky, and was a deep shade of scarlet, nearly merlot in color and it made his smooth skin shine like gold dust in the soft light.  The garment was tied loosely at his waist and really, he shouldn’t have bothered because it hung open to his navel, and then wide open over the swell of his full hips so that his...boy bits could be seen, barely hidden in shadow, but still.  Harry could  _ see  _ them.  

“Babe?”

“How was work?” Louis asked, as if he weren’t sitting there practically naked on a Thursday night when they usually were half asleep in front of the telly.  His voice was bright, but clipped — the way he talked when he was... _ annoyed _ .

“Um…”  Harry ran a hand through his hair, feeling the tension from the day slowly being replaced by a new sort of tension.  “Was good...had a bit of a budget crisis at the end of the day.  We —”

“That’s nice.”  Louis crossed and uncrossed his legs so that Harry could see he was half hard under the flimsy lingerie.  His husband leaned backward so that the robe opened fully, the slippery tie falling to the ground like a leaf in autumn.  

Harry swallowed thickly.  “Um.  I hadn’t quite finished.”

“Hm.  Too bad for you.”

The two of them stared at each other across the room until Harry decided to tentatively move forward.  For some reason he felt like he was traipsing into a lion’s den.  His pulse started to race and his dick was certainly interested in whatever trick Louis had up his sleeve, or robe.  

Harry stopped at about two feet away from Louis, the only thing separating them was the coffee table that held Louis’ glass of wine and the nearly empty bottle alongside it.  Louis shifted his body so that his feet were planted firmly on the ground, open wide — wide enough that Harry could see the cleft of his arse and the fact that he was smooth from his balls all the way down.  He inhaled sharply.  “I see you went for a waxing.”

“Yesterday.”  Louis sighed, circling his cock with his graceful fingers, fisting himself loosely.  It wasn’t enough to really do anything — provide any sort of relief — but it made it obvious that Louis seemed intent to put on a show.  Or something.

“Babe?”

“Hm?”  Louis rolled his head backward so that Harry could see the full curve of his neck and the way his Adam’s apple bobbed delicately along the line of his throat.  He opened his mouth and let out a low whiny moan.  

Fuck.

“Babe.  Wh — what’s going on?”  Harry wasn’t the sort to look a gift horse in the mouth but, even for Louis, this was strange.  

Louis’ hand closed tighter around his shaft and he moaned louder.  Ridiculous.  Ridiculously  _ hot _ .  

Louis shrugged so that the robe slipped off his shoulder, making Harry’s throat go dry.  He was completely immobilized, caught in the place between being genuinely confused and not giving a fuck because he just wanted to pounce on the lovely creature in front of him.   _ His  _ lovely creature.   _ His  _ Louis.

“You forgot something, didn’t you, darling?”  Louis didn’t bother to look at Harry, but his voice said everything Harry was sure he’d see in his eyes if he did.  There was an undercurrent of teasing, but a sort of condescending agitation that Harry was, unfortunately, very familiar with.

Shit.  He’d forgotten something.  

“Were we supposed to go somewhere?” 

Louis didn’t answer — he just ran his thumb over the head of his fully hard cock and groaned, the sound of it going straight to Harry’s groin.

“Um.  It’s not your birthday…”  Harry was wracking his brain.  “Our anniversary is May 10th.  Um…”

“Our  _ marriage  _ anniversary is May 10th.   _ Husband _ .”  Louis was staring at him vehemently now.  And, of course.  Of course that was what it was.  An anniversary.

And what the fuck?  Harry knew Louis was a sentimental guy.  It was a part of his charm — part of why he married him.  But honestly, it was a full time job keeping track of all the anniversaries Louis considered celebration-worthy.  Ten years of wedded bliss and two years before that of delirious courting, and here they were — here Harry was — without a clue.  

“Anniversary?”  

The only reply he got from Louis was a disgruntled whine and a punch of his hips up into his fist.  And,  _ Christ _ .  Was his dick getting wet?

Then, like the sun parting the cold gray clouds on a spring day, Harry knew what was expected of him.  He knew exactly what he was supposed to do.

“Baby.”  He started to unbutton his shirt.  “ _ Baby _ .” 

“ _ Harry _ .”  Louis was starting to let go.  Harry grinned, but he wasn’t out of the woods yet.

“Lemme take care of you, yeah?”  He dropped his shirt and started to shimmy out of his jeans.  His own cock was very interested in the proceedings, making it more difficult than usual to get undressed, but he managed.  Louis watched him through hooded eyes as he licked his lips.  

“You better,” his boy said, sounding looser, more unhinged than before, his control hanging by a very, very loose thread.

Harry leaned over Louis, feeling the heat pour off of him.  He smelled like their shower gel — blood oranges and lavender — and Harry could smell Louis’ arousal.  It was heady.  Sensual.   _ Louis _ .  

Bringing their mouths together, Harry whispered against Louis’ lips, “Let me make it up to you, baby.”   

Their bodies were so close, but not quite touching.  One of Harry’s knees was pushing into the sofa cushion as he leaned over and cupped Louis’ cheek with one hand, holding his body up with the other against the back of the couch.  Their chests barely brushed together and Harry could feel the way Louis’ breath was coming hard and fast.  The current between them was electric.

Harry knew, though, he  _ knew  _ he had to wait Louis out.  It had to be Louis that made the first move.  This is how they played this game.  This is the way  _ Louis  _ wanted to play this game.

Finally, finally, Louis moaned into Harry’s open mouth and Harry used the opportunity to kiss him, hard and deep, rolling his tongue inside of his husband’s mouth with desire and purpose.  He had no idea what he did wrong or what he forgot, but he knew he fully intended to make it up to his boy.  

Louis always tasted so good, and tonight was no exception.  The shiraz was bitter on his tongue but he also tasted so quintessentially Louis that it made Harry dizzy.  He was suddenly flush and woozy from how much he loved his boy.  Years together and it still felt brand new, like discovering each other every time they kissed, touched, fucked.  It was different now.  Better, somehow.  Because they  _ did  _ know each other, inside and out, and it made everything so much more intimate, more intense.  More perfect.  

Harry was a lucky bastard.

Breaking the kiss, Harry breathed into Louis’ ear, “Let’s get you on your tummy, babe.  Arse up, yeah?  Let me take care of you.”

Louis moaned and chased Harry’s mouth, kissing him hot and desperate, melting under Harry’s mouth.  Suddenly, abruptly, he broke away and wriggled away from a stunned Harry.  

“Towels are behind the couch,” he chirped, rolling away, discarding the rest of the robe, stretching out on the sofa and pushing his bum straight up in the air. “Don’t dawdle, Harry.”

Slightly affronted, but definitely more turned on than anything else, Harry scrambled for the towels, never taking his eyes off of the perfect shape of Louis’ body all spread out before him.  His golden skin was shimmery with sweat and what was probably some new pretty  _ something _ .   Louis was always trying out new lotions, powders, gels — Harry couldn’t care less what he bought or put on his gorgeous body — if it made Louis happy, it made Harry happy.  Harry admitted, whatever it was, it had the desired effect...it made Louis look beautiful, irresistible and, most of all, it made Harry want to fuck him into next week.  

Harry slid the towels under Louis’ midsection, spreading them out and manipulating him easily.  Every touch to Louis’ skin felt like heaven, smooth and soft, firm under his fingers.   _ God _ .  Louis always felt so good.  Hot.  Perfect.  Miraculous.

Louis arched his back deeper, knowing full well what it was doing to Harry.  Harry squeezed his leaking cock so he wouldn’t shoot off at the first taste of his husband.  It always made Harry feel like a teenager — wild and uncontrolled, completely lost in what he  _ got  _ to do.  The fact that he was actually able to, _ invited to _ , do this to Louis, his  _ husband  _ — it made him feel reckless and so fucking horny.  He could come just from doing this alone.  He often did.

“Come on Harold.  Chop chop.”  The round curve of Louis’ arse was mesmerizing as he shook it back and forth slowly, tantalizingly.  His smooth pink hole was just  _ there _ .  Waiting for Harry.  Harry pulled Louis to him as he leaned over the arm of the couch.  Louis cried out in alarm but was soon pushing his bum backward again.  Harry could see the way his hole twitched and it made his mouth water.  

Leaning forward, Harry pulled Louis open and inhaled deeply.  Louis moaned and arched further.  It was obscene.  Harry pulled at the edges of his husband’s rim so that he opened slightly, showing off the little glimmer of paradise that Harry was salivating over.  Harry wasn’t one for patience.  Especially when Louis’ arsehole was concerned.  He fucked his tongue inside sharply without pretense and Louis yelped.

“Fucking hell, Haz!”  Louis’ voice was hoarse and high and it made Harry feel smug and quite pleased with himself.

He fucked his tongue inside and out a few times, slowly, experimentally, holding Louis open with firm hands.  Louis whined and pushed back so hard Harry let go of his cheeks, fully smothering himself in the complete bliss of Louis’ perfect, perfect arse.  It wasn’t pretty.  And it didn’t exactly sound sexy.  But,  _ fuck _ . Eating Louis out was a  _ passion  _ of Harry’s.  And he was  _ very  _ thorough when it came to his passions.

Louis started swearing and bucking back against Harry’s mouth, his face, as Harry sucked and licked around his rim with wet, messy lips.  He frenched Louis’ hole like he was in a kissing contest and first prize was getting to eat out Louis Tomlinson’s arse.  It was so  _ good _ , was the thing.  Louis’ arse tasted like cloves and bitter sex and heat and he smelled even better and the noises that came out of him when Harry did this...it was so, so much.  It was the best thing.  Ever.

Harry’s spit was dripping down Louis’ taint and over his — Jesus Christ,  _ smooth  _ — balls and Harry just knew he, himself, was leaking all over the upholstery of the sofa.  He started alternating fucking his tongue inside Louis’ hot, tight body and rolling it all around the puckered, quivering edges of his rim.  Louis was an incoherent mess, whining and shoving his arse back so hard, Harry had to brace himself from the impact of it.  

And then.  Suddenly.  The perfect, plush dank, dark heat of Louis’ bum was gone.  

Just gone.  

Harry was dizzy and panting and his face was wet and it smelled like arse — Louis’ arse — and Louis was getting off the couch and stalking over toward him.  He stood up slowly, head swimming as he thought... _ What _ ?   _ How _ ?

“Lou?”  Harry was trembling, his cock so hard and wet and his lungs burning from the thorough ass eating he was in the middle of when Louis grabbed his face with one firm hand, bringing their mouths together again.  Louis licked inside Harry’s mouth, filthy.  Dirty, dirty boy.  

“You’re not forgiven yet.” 

Harry’s brows furrowed for a moment as Louis stared at him, dark brows arched above dark, lust blown eyes.  Oh.  

_ Oh. _

Harry wasn’t forgiven yet.

****

Louis pulled away from Harry once he saw he understood and walked towards the side table where he had stashed the lube earlier.  He’d just about started on opening himself up when Harry finally came home.  Louis was very glad for that timing, because now Harry will work him open instead.  Earn his forgiveness.  Besides, Louis much preferred his husband’s fingers to his own.

Louis was brought out of his thoughts when Harry crowded up behind him.  He gently but firmly took the lube from Louis’ hand and walked them forward until Louis’ front was flush with the living room wall.  It was incredibly cool on Louis’ heated skin, and Louis couldn’t help the shiver that skirted down his spine upon contact.  

“Spread your legs for me, will you, baby?”  

Louis did so as smoothly as possible.  He didn’t want to disturb the kissing, licking, and biting trail Harry was making down his neck.   _ Fuck. _  Louis loved when Harry marked him up a little bit and Louis sure as hell deserved it after waiting for  _ hours _ .

Louis was so lost in the sensations Harry was creating with his mouth, he must have missed the sounds indicating the lube had been opened and fingers were coated.  He only flinched a little when he felt two cool fingers trailing down between his arse cheeks and circling his hole.  

Louis had had enough of the teasing and was just about to complain when Harry bit down on his shoulder and pushed both in.

“Shit,” Louis whispered on an exhale, allowing his forehead to lean forward against the wall while he arched his bum back to give a better angle for Harry.  “Make it fast, Haz.  I waited long enough for you already.”

Louis smirked as he heard Harry grumble behind him until Harry curled his fingers just the way Louis liked it.  Louis’ jaw dropped open and he could feel the moisture from his heavy breathing condense on the wall.   _ God _ , Harry knew just how to work him over perfectly.

Harry added a third finger without warning, causing Louis to search the wall with his hands to  find something to hold onto, to anchor himself with.  Knowing what he needed, Harry’s free hand reached up and gripped Louis’ own.  

“It’s okay, I’m here.  Just going faster so you can get my cock just like you want it.”

Louis couldn’t even say anything in response, he just whimpered and turned his head so his cheek was leaning against the wall.  Harry reached for Louis’ cock, but Louis batted his hand away.

“You don’t get to touch me there.”  Louis tried to calm his heart by taking a deep breath.  “You aren’t forgiven yet and I refuse to come until you are.  Won’t let you have that,” Louis’ breath hitched when Harry made his knees go weak with a particularly glorious thrust of his fingers, and finished his thought with his voice higher than he’d ever admit to, “satisfaction.”

Harry began licking down Louis’ back and that was when Louis knew he’d had enough.  

“I’m ready, I’m ready.  Please?  Come on,” he begged.  Harry removed his fingers and pulled back from Louis, leaving him feeling empty and cold.  Louis was having none of that.

He turned around and pulled Harry in for a filthy kiss, still tasting himself on Harry from earlier and fuck if that wasn’t hot.  Harry’s hands were on Louis’ thighs and Louis knew exactly what he wanted to happen.  

Louis pulled back to breathe, wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and lifted his right leg around Harry’s waist.  Harry worked the arm not supporting Louis’ leg between them and supported the base of his dick.  He’d managed to lube it up at some point when Louis was probably focusing on Harry’s mouth, and Louis needed it inside him yesterday.

Louis angled his hips to allow Harry entrance and the stretch he’d been craving all day was finally there.  Louis felt filled and ready to be fucked.  

Once Harry’s hips were met with Louis’ own, Louis leaned back against the wall and lifted his other leg around Harry’s waist before crying out.  The angle was perfect, the pressure exactly what he’d been looking forward to on their anniversary.  Their anniversary that Harry had forgotten.  

Louis was pushed even further into the wall as Harry used it for leverage in order to be able to thrust into Louis and  _ God _ .  It felt amazing, but it still didn’t make Louis any less angry.  Harry didn’t usually forget their anniversaries, not the important ones.  Sure, this wasn’t their wedding anniversary or the anniversary of their first date or first meeting, but damnit.  It was definitely in their top five of most important anniversaries and he’d somehow forgotten.  

Louis was working himself back up into a fit despite Harry’s bruising pace when Harry shifted Louis just enough to hit Louis’ prostate.  

“Fuck, yes!  There, there, there,” Louis chanted while his fingers dug into Harry’s muscled shoulders.  Louis was slowly slipping down the wall, so Harry shifted a leg forward and bent his knees to catch Louis and keep him balanced.  One of Harry’s hands was placed beside Louis’ head and Louis could barely focus on anything other than the long ridges of solid muscle that were taut right beside him. Every time Harry’s bicep popped when he shifted a bit to thrust Louis got that much closer to licking them and biting them for being so gorgeous and perfect.  

Harry’s thrusts were impeded by their current position, but it felt  _ so _ good, so Louis did what he could to roll his own hips and that was it.  Sparks were shooting from his midsection and when Harry leaned forward to lick and bite at Louis’ collarbones, his stomach gave Louis just the right amount of friction on his dick. Louis knew he wouldn’t last much longer like this.

“Harry?” Louis whispered.  Harry didn’t answer, so Louis continued to pant out his name.  “Harry.  Haz.  Hazza…”

“What?” Harry groaned as he lowered his arm and gripped Louis’ bum.

“Fuck,” Louis whined, banging his head against the wall.  “Do you remember...what you forgot yet?”

Harry’s hips stuttered and without the momentum their perfect balance was thrown off.  He slid to the floor, Louis still on top of him and just stared.  The look of pleasure and concentration that had been in place just moments before had fallen and been replaced by confusion once again.  That was all the answer Louis needed.

“You’re still not forgiven yet.”

****

Harry’s mind was swirling with all sorts of emotions trying to figure out what the fuck he’d forgotten.  On a good day, Harry’s memory wasn’t so bad, but lately he’d been pushed so close to his limit at work that he’d sometimes forget the simplest of things, such as what day of the week it was.  Louis didn’t really leave him much room to try and remember though, because his husband was pulling him by the elbow, pushing him to sit on their black velvet armchair.

Louis straddled Harry, one leg on each side of him as he reached behind him to take Harry’s cock, sitting on it torturously slow.  Harry had to shut his eyes to keep himself from coming in that moment, not wanting to give Louis any more reason to be annoyed with him.

When Louis was finally,  _ finally, _ fully sat on Harry’s lap, he opened his eyes again.  Louis was gazing right at him, blue eyes as clear as the morning sky, staring daggers into him.  He really wished he could remember, but at the same time he didn’t mind this sort of angry type of sex they were having. It was a rare occasion.  Harry attempted to reach for Louis’ hips as he began to move slowly up and down on his dick, but Louis slapped him away.  

“Nope,” was all Louis was able to growl out as he placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders to gain a bit of leverage as he worked himself faster, swiveling his hips back and forth.  Harry pouted, but the feeling of Louis’ tight hole enveloping him made him quickly forget.  

“Fuck baby, you take me so well,”  Harry groaned, grabbing a hold of the sides of the chair, needing something,  _ anything,  _ to ground himself.

Louis was a fucking vision.  There were beads of sweat trickling down his collarbones that Harry was dying to get his mouth on, so he did.  He leaned forward, mouthing along Louis’  _ it is what it is _ tattoo, nibbling and biting along the way, trying to leave his mark behind knowing his husband loved it.  The prettiest little whines and noises were coming out of Louis’ mouth and Harry took that mouth and led it towards his own, licking into him and biting on his bottom lip.

“Mmm,” Louis moaned as his pace got even faster,  _ harder _ .  Harry leaned back against the chair, just to take Louis in. His mouth was parted open, his eyes closed, back arched so beautifully he could see the curve of his neck, the smoothness of his abdomen, glistening.  Louis’ cock was bouncing between them with each of his movements.

Harry took Louis’ dick into his fist, his thumb rubbing against his slit, getting the most beautiful sounds out of his husband yet.  He began to jerk him off, slowly at first, and eventually in the same rhythm that Louis was fucking him.  

Harry was in awe of the man on top of him.  The love of his life, the one who remembered every little anniversary, and as much as Harry might tease him about how silly it was, he really appreciated Louis’ attention to the little details.

“I love you,” Harry felt the need to just say it out loud, because Louis was everything and he deserved to hear it as often as Harry could tell him.  And  _ oh _ …Harry stopped jerking Louis off, making his husband whine in protest.

“Don’t stop,” Louis panted.

Harry ignored his husband’s request. “That’s it,” he said.  He took Louis’ face in his hands to make him focus, “It’s our I love you-sary!”  he yelled as if he’d just won the lottery, which, with Louis, that’s how he felt every day.

Louis laughed, slapping Harry on the chest, “I told you not to call it that!” 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist feeling like a huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.  Harry took Louis’ hips and resumed their thrusting, “Fuck.  Baby.  I.  Love.  You.  I’m.  Sorry.  I.  Forgot.”  And just like that, Harry was coming inside of Louis.  He was so overwhelmed with the amount of love he felt towards his husband.   He took Louis’ cock into his hand again, jerking him off a few more times before he brought his husband to orgasm, turning him into a pile of mush atop of him while he cried out Harry’s name.

Harry took Louis into his arms, and kissed him on the lips, on his cheeks, forehead and jaw.  Anywhere he could get his mouth on.  “I’m sorry, baby. I’m so, so sorry.”

Louis returned every kiss, every touch. He was smiling now, warm and sweet as opposed to the annoyed and cranky husband he’d walked in on earlier.  

Louis sighed. “I guess you’re forgiven,” he said laying his head against Harry’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors LOVE notes! Let us know what you think. Thanks for reading! We would also love it if you shared your love of the fic by reblogging [the fic post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/157612164513/bend-me-shape-me-by-awriterwrites-lululawrence).


End file.
